


Vriska's Comeuppance

by Writefuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Breathplay, Cervical Penetration, Creampie, Dark, F/M, Face-Fucking, Home Invasion, Mind Control, Orgasm Denial, Paralysis, X-ray Vision, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writefuck/pseuds/Writefuck
Summary: Vriska has always been a cruel, unremorseful, coldblooded killer. After all of the lives she's taken, she finally gets what she deserves. Unnamed OC's are deliberately not fleshed out, to avoid OC cringe. Takes place either pre-Sgrub or in a no-Sgrub AU, whichever you prefer.





	Vriska's Comeuppance

No one ever called Vriska Serket lazy. She worked her ass off, and yeah sometimes she wasted time on stupid bullshit, but that was part of being a kid. Often times she'd while away a whole night at her computer, absolutely devastating some schmuck over the internet, or crunching the numbers on a sick new FLARP build, or doing some other tedious bullshit like keeping up with her friends and enemies. A more attentive lusus might have intervened to stop her from working herself to death, but Spidermom wasn't the type to send her to bed on time. Vriska tended to fight off sleep with a mix of caffeine and willpower, but when both of those ran out she would inevitably fall asleep at her computer.

Sleeping face-first on a keyboard is a lousy way to recharge your mental batteries, and this was especially true for Vriska. Everyone knew she could be a huge bitch, bluh bluh, but Vriska was even more dangerous when sleep deprived. Vriska was always ready to go for the kill, but only when she was tired and cranky did she go straight for the jugular with no lead-up or fanfare. Many an unsuspecting Troll had picked a fight with her on an insomniacal killing spree, and those who did so rarely walked away with their lives. The few that got away only did so because Vriska's strongest weapon, her psychic domination, was substantially weakened by a poor day's sleep. At full strength she could crush a Troll's mind with an iron fist, but without enough rest her power was reduced to a gentle tickle.

The sun had just set, and Vriska had been awake for over 24 hours before finally falling asleep in an undignified position. Her jacket was discarded somewhere in the corner and her whole body was slumped forward in her cushy computer chair, her head resting on her elbow and her glasses pushed up to her forehead. Her desk was strewn with energy drinks and junk food, the closest thing she'd had to a meal that day. Her arm splayed across the keyboard, typing an infinite string of gibberish into a Trollian chat window with someone who'd signed off an hour ago. Crickets had just begun to chirp in the distance, and downstairs Spidermom would soon awaken for her daily meal.

Vriska was violently awoken as something hit her head with enough force to send her tumbling sideways out of her chair. Instinct and adrenaline kicked in; she was under attack and there was no time, she had maybe a single second to take in her surroundings before she had to act to defend herself. Time slowed down as the endorphins blasted her awake, and she turned to look up at her assailant. Her vision was blurred without her glasses and the blow to the head wasn't helping, but she identified a male Troll, stockily built but roughly her size. The symbol on his shirt marked him as a Yellowblood, but the detail was a blur to her. He was holding some kind of bat or club, which would give him the advantage in hand to hand combat, but Vriska was never unarmed. Although she was lying on the floor, there was enough distance between her and the standing Troll that he'd have to take a step or two in order to hit her anywhere that mattered. In an instant she knew her plan of attack, because it was the only one she ever used in battle: respond with overwhelming force. She summoned the Fluorite Octet from her strife specibus and flung her arm towards the Yellow Troll-

And from behind her, an enormous pair of hands shot out and closed around her fist, preventing her from letting the dice fly. She looked up and behind her to see a second Troll, much bigger than her, with an orange symbol on his shirt. Reflexively she tried to wrench her arm free from his grip, but the Troll's hands were massive and she had no real leverage to speak of. She grabbed her wrist with her free hand, pulling comically on her own arm, but the Orange Troll didn't budge. She couldn't see his face clearly but she somehow knew he was giving her a big, malicious smile.

"Don't let her drop those dice," said a voice near the door. Vriska turned to look for the source, and saw a third Troll, this one a little shorter than her, also male from the sound of his voice. The symbol on his shirt was dark red, ranking him beneath the two Trolls he'd just given an order to, but they seemed willing to obey.

"Should I whack her a few more times?" asked the Yellowblood, gesturing with his bat. "Make sure she doesn't put up a fight?"

"No," said the Red, "We've already got her and we're here to make a point. Save the beatings for later. Just make sure she doesn't roll those dice. They're more dangerous than she is."

Save the beatings for later? That didn't sound good. Did these three idiots have any idea who they were dealing with? Vriska GOD DAMN Serket didn't need her dice to kill these fools. They'd caught her off-guard, but that was only because they were dumb enough to trespass inside her castle. She closed her eyes and focused, switching on her psychic power and reaching out for the simple mind of the Orangeblood that was still holding her arm. She found his mind quickly, and it would only take a moment to grab hold of it...

But she was having trouble getting purchase. The Troll's mind was vulnerable, but her mental claws were dull and numb. The adrenaline in her system was distracting her from how tired she actually was. She hadn't slept, hadn't really eaten, and the blow to the head wasn't helping anything. Rather than fully hijacking the large Troll, the best she could manage was a sort of feeble mental suggestion. She frowned.

After several seconds the Orange Troll said, "I think she wants me to let her go."

"No shit!" Vriska screamed. Repeating the psychic command out loud wouldn't actually make it stronger, but yelling made her feel better.

"Okay," continued the Troll, "But one thing first. This is gonna hurt."

Vriska shrieked as the Troll squeezed her fist, and the room rang with the sound of cracking bone. For a moment Vriska worried that her dice had been damaged, but the jolt of intense pain from having all the bones in her hand crushed replaced any concern for the state of her weapon. Vriska tried again to wrench her limb free but the pain intensified, radiating down her wrist, and she instinctively went limp. The Yellow Troll stepped over and cupped his hands underneath the big one's clenched fists.

"Let go and I'll catch them," said the Yellowblood. The larger Troll obeyed, allowing Vriska's arm to fall free, and her weapon to land deftly into the hands of her enemy. As Vriska cradled her crushed appendage, the Yellow Troll gingerly took several steps away, holding the dice like a handful of water, careful not to spill.

"Put them in a bag or something," said the Redblood. "Then throw them out the fucking window." The Yellow Troll nodded and threw open the door to Vriska's large closet. He stepped out of sight and began rummaging. Vriska knew that her magic dice were not officially "rolled" if they were still in a container when dropped. Apparently the Redblood had figured this out as well.

Vriska took a moment to take stock of the situation. She was still on the ground, instinctively curled around her injured hand, more or less playing "dead" which seemed tactically sound for the moment. She could see her glasses on the floor within arm's reach, still in one piece, with the all-important red lens that focused her vision eightfold. She had no other useful equipment in her inventory. The Redblood looked like a wimp, and she could probably take him even unarmed and injured. The Yellowblood had a weapon but by the time he got back within range, Vriska could abscond or grab the leader and make a hostage out of him. The Orange Troll was a problem though; he had superior reach and more raw strength, and Vriska would never beat him in a fair fight. She'd need either a weapon or the element of surprise, and neither of those were available here. She'd have to run away and trick them into fighting on her terms. Her hive was full of weapons and booby traps, and anyone dumb enough to pick a fight with her inside of it was in for a rough time.

"Got something," said the Yellowblood, emerging from her closet with her dice in a sock. Vriska ignored the sense of violation from this stranger going through her sock drawer. As the other two Trolls turned to look at their compatriot, Vriska seized the opportunity to scramble to her feet and flee!

...or she tried to, anyway. Neither her legs nor her arms moved an inch. Her whole body was unresponsive, nothing moving except to breathe and beat her heart. Her crushed hand and walloped skull still throbbed with pain, but no part of her body would accept commands from her brain.

"Don't try to get up," said the Redblood. He looked down at her with a sneer. "I have gifts just like you do. The big difference is, I don't have to squint and hold my temples to do it."

"Fuck you!!!!!!!!" she tried to scream, but her body was still unresponsive. Vriska had never been subjected to mind control before, but her own victims were always blissfully willing to do whatever she made them do. What her assailant was doing to her was less mind control and more like... body control? Yeah that seemed about right. She was pretty sure her mind was still her own, because right now she was trying as hard as she could to make her STUPID body get up and DO SOMETHING. ANYTHING! FUCK!

The Yellowblood tied the sock into a knot, trapping the dice inside. With all the skill of a nerd throwing a baseball, he wound up and threw it against the window pane, where it bounced off and landed on the floor. All three male Trolls winced as the sock full of magic dice landed, and Vriska hoped desperately that they would do something – ANYTHING – but there was no effect. After several seconds, the larger Troll picked up the dice and properly threw them out the fucking window, as the Redblood had suggested, with the spray of shattered glass falling into the chasm below.

"Okay, tie her up," said the Redblood. "I can hold her for a while, but not forever." The Yellowblood produced a length of silky white rope from his inventory, which Vriska was able to identify as her own property, even with her blurred vision.

"This stuff is nice," said the Yellowblood as her approached her with the rope. "Is this made out of spider silk? I don't even know where you'd get something like this. I guess from your Lusus? I'm keeping this when we're done."

Vriska wanted to scream at him to SHUT UP NERD, but she was only able to breathe at him in a slightly more exasperated manner. Actually the rope had been looted from some noob a long time ago, and it had seen use in a handful of campaigns that involved hanging her enemies. Terezi loved it. Not that Vriska would tell this asshole any of that, even if she could talk.

The big Orange Troll dragged Vriska's limp body across the floor as the Yellowblood began readying the rope. Her injured hand sent jolts of pain through her body as it scraped against broken 8-balls and FLARP dice. Finally she was put down near her recuperacoon, which was a bulbous thing that stood on eight legs. The larger Troll tipped it over backwards, spilling its contents onto the wall and floor, with some flecks reaching far enough to land on Vriska. She would have flinched but apparently her body was under such thorough control that it wouldn't even do that. He leaned her up against the bed in a sitting position and the Yellow Troll made quick work with the rope, tying her her arms spread-eagle (FUCK her hand hurt!) to opposite posts. He wound the rope around her shoulders as well, with a final length going around her neck. The bindings around her arms were strong, and the rope around her neck was nearly tight enough to choke her – but not quite. Her legs and the rest of her lower body were free, and she could guess why.

Murder was common on Alternia, but very few Trolls cared enough about drama and spectacle to bother breaking in to someone's hive and tying them up. And although Vriska enjoyed the theatrics, she had never taken it so far as to rape someone. She drew the line at simple murder. But these three Trolls had caught Vriska at her weakest, and if their plan had been just to kill her then she'd already be dead. There was more going on here and the restraints were the type that only a horny young Troll with a big imagination would think of. Vriska knew the clichés that had to be running through her captors' heads, and there was no way this wasn't leading to the helpless girl getting fucked. She instinctively crossed her legs and found that her body was under her control again.

From her restrained angle Vriska could still see the entrance to her closet, and hazily saw the Red Troll moving around inside it. "You guys go find where she stashes her loot," he said. "I want a few minutes alone with her." The Yellow and Orange Trolls exchanged an expression that Vriska couldn't quite discern, and then obediently left her respiteblock. She was alone with the leader.

After several long minutes,1 the Redblood emerged from Vriska's closet. He stopped near her computer desk and picked up her glasses before walking to where she was tied. Gently, he returned them to their rightful place, and Vriska could see again. She took in her assailant properly for the first time- he was a Troll around her age, a few centimeter shorter than her, but with much shorter horns that gave the illusion that he was shorter still. Beyond that... he was a nondescript Troll, with the same yellow eyes, vicious teeth, and resting snarl that everyone on Alternia had. Vriska doubted she could pick him out of a lineup. He was a nobody, a Troll who existed only to get culled by his betters. Except he had lucked into a potent psychic power, and Vriska knew that sometimes that was all that mattered.

She also noticed that he was holding a black pair of panties. He was holding her underwear! FUCKER! Why was everybody going through her stuff today?!

"We've never met, Vriska," said the Troll. "But you've killed a lot of my friends. Some of them picked a fight with you. Most of them, it was the other way around."

"So what?" said Vriska defiantly. She had a body count larger than anyone she knew, and every single one of those Trolls had deserved it. Most of them had been weenies, just sitting around waiting for someone to destroy them. Some of them had been willing adversaries, either destroyed in FLARP or a regular old fight to the death. A small few had been on Vriska's level, actually putting up enough of a fight that she had to work to put them down. Those were rare, but they died like everyone else.

"You killed my matesprit," the Red Troll said coldly.

Vriska said nothing, delivering a glare that could shatter glass.

"You killed my kismesis," he continued. "My next door neighbor. My other next door neighbor. Three of my FLARP party. The girl who built my computer. The guy who fixed my front door when my lusus broke it. The mail man."

"I literally don't know any of the people you're talking about," Vriska said bluntly. Although she remembered every glorious kill, she didn't know everyone's full back story, and it's not like anybody cared who was who once the corpse pile got that high. His friends could have been any of her victims, or just some unlucky bystanders.

"I don't think it was deliberate," he continued, ignoring her response. "And that makes it so much worse." Then the Redblood reached down and unzipped his pants, pulling them partway down his hips. But his eyes were locked with Vriska, with an expression of blank, cold hatred. He freed his bulge, which was already at half mast, and wrapped Vriska's stolen panties around it. He began to jerk off, slowly rising to his full size.

"The fuck?!" yelled Vriska, with shock and disgust. This Troll wasn't going through the proper routine here. If he was going to fuck her he should just get on with it, but now he was making it all weird.

"I did some research," he said, "And you're infamous. You've killed more people than anyone can keep track of, and you've left a lot of people hot for revenge." He was still stroking himself, and Vriska was pretty sure he was paying more attention to his own speech than to her.

"Infamous is just another kind of famous!" she said with a sneer. "If you want revenge, get in line! People have been trying to kill me for as long as I can remember. And I'm still here! Even if you guys off me today, fine! Whatever! I already did more with my six sweeps of life than any of you losers did!"

"I put a lot of work into this plan," he said, still jerking off into her panties. "I had to find someone who's tech savvy enough to hack your computer. You had a good firewall, but he was able to beat it. He snuck in a worm that took control of your webcam, so we could watch you."

"So you're a pervert, and a voyeur too!" Vriska glanced down at his erection, then quickly looked away. "Not that the first one wasn't obvious. Tell me, do you always jerk off to your own babbling?"

"We have days of video saved. Mostly it was just you going around doing random shit. A lot of you sleeping. We do have two instances of you masturbating. We uploaded that to TrollHub right before we came over here, just in case our plan went south. The comments say you're an ugly bitch."

"Hey!"

"The main thing was, I saw that you fall asleep at your computer sometimes. So we decided to wait until that happened, so you'd be tired and vulnerable. Otherwise you'd just dominate one of us to kill the other two."

"I'm bored," said Vriska, reverting to defiance. She was done with this guy. His obsession was too pathetic to be worth her time, no matter what he and his cohorts had managed up to this point. "Will you please just get to the point? Kill me or fuck me, I don't even care which. Either one would be more interesting than this."

"I don't want to fuck you," said the Redblood, as he jerked himself closer to climax. "You disgust me, I don't even want to touch you. I just want to hurt you. Maybe make you suffer a fraction as much as I have. Aahh!"

His hand went still and he closed his eyes as his hips jerked and spasmed, and dark red cum stained the black underwear. Vriska found herself staring morbidly at the perverse display in front of her. After a dozen seconds, he pulled the garment free, a single dollup of red cum dripping onto the floor.

"Are you done now?" mocked Vriska. "Going to call your friends back in now, maybe watch them go to town on me? Or are you going to film this too? Go ahead, my webcam is right over –mmrph!"

The Redblood roughly stuffed the soiled panties into Vriska's mouth, and she retched.

"Stop talking. No, I'm not recording anything tonight. The internet seeing you fucked half to death would only add to your reputation. I don't care what the other guys do to you. I'm here to destroy you."

Vriska tried to spit out the gag, but found her body unresponsive again. For a moment she wondered why the Redblood had bothered gagging her if he was going to subdue her psionically again, but her train of thought wandered off as he went over and seated himself at her computer.

"First, I'm going to tell all your friends on Trollian that you're tired of them and you don't ever want to talk to them again. Burn as many bridges as I can. Then I'm going to delete every account you have on every website, ever. We had a key logger set up to get all your passwords, but it turns out you only use one. What kind of dumb bitch uses 'M1ndf@ng' as their password for everything?"

According to Sollux, that password was perfectly secure. Then again, he had also said never to reuse passwords. And come to think of it, he might have been lying about that first part. Woops. Vriska mentally berated herself – this wasn't how this was supposed to go! It was one thing to hunt down your adversary, attack them, kill them... fuck them... but this was going too far. This guy wasn't just here for her, he was here for her reputation! She tried to strain against her bonds, ordering her WORTHLESS body to do anything, ANYTHING, ANY FUCKING THING AT ALL, but she remained still, gagged and sitting on the floor of her respiteblock, tied to her own bed, staring at the back of her chair as the intruder dismantled her entire life.

After roughly an eternity passed in silence, the other two Trolls returned.

"We found all her money," said the Yellow one. "There's a huge pile of treasure in a big open room downstairs. She might have some more hidden somewhere, but that has to be most of it."

"She's too dumb not to have it all together," said the Redblood. "Feel free to take as much as you can carry. I'm donating the rest of it to charity. Couriers will show up in a couple days to pick it up."

What! Was he seriously going to just GIVE AWAY her entire fortune?! Vriska had worked hard and earned every single god damn coin in that pile. She had put blood sweat and tears into it, and some of that blood was ever hers!

"What charity?" asked the Yellowblood.

"I'm picking a few hopeless causes," said the Redblood, "The kind that only an idiot would bother donating to. I'm sure at least a couple of them are scams, or money laundering schemes. And I'm making sure to put her name on the donations too. Nothing anonymous. I want everyone to know that Vriska Serket is the kind of fool who wastes money to 'save the trees' or whatever."

This was the most fucked up robbery of all time. Stealing cash was a thing, people did that all the time. Destroying cash to keep your enemies from getting it, that was sometimes a thing. But donating all of it? To a deliberately pointless cause? He'd be better off throwing it into outer space!

There was an awkward pause. Finally the Orangeblood spoke up.

"So, uh... what do we do with... her?"

"I don't care," said the Redblood sharply. "As long as I don't have to hear her voice."

The other two Trolls exchanged a devious grin. They turned away from Vriska in an impromptu huddle, and she couldn't quite make out their whispered exchange. Then the Orange turned and approached her while the Yellow went back into her closet. Seriously would people please just get out of her FUCKING CLOSET ALREADY?!

The Orange Troll produced a roll of duct tape from his inventory, and secured the cum-laden gag in place. Vriska struggled to breathe around it, and her heart began to race as she inhaled though her nostrils.

The Orangeblood asked, "You gonna try and kick me if I get close enough?" She couldn't answer with the Redblood holding her, but she was definitely going to kick and fight the moment she was able to, even if it wouldn't accomplish much. No reason to just sit there and take it. May as well hurt this guy a little.

The Redblood asked, "Want me to let her go?"

"Yeah go for it," replied the Orange. Vriska noticed that he was standing just on the edge of her kicking range.

Vriska surreptitiously tried to twitch a finger on her good hand, and found that she once again had control over her body. But she held still, pretending she was still under the Red Troll's domination.

"Now, here's how this is gonna work," began the Orangeblood. "We're gonna do some stuff, and you ain't gonna like most of it. You can either be a good little murderess and cooperate, or you can fight back and I'll have to take the fight out of you. Which is it gonna be?"

Was this guy really negotiating with the girl who he had GAGGED AND TIED TO HER OWN BED??? What a lunatic! Of course she was going to fight back, that's what people DID in this situation, and anyway he was a dumb asshole who deserved to get someone's foot shoved up his ass!

After several seconds, the Orange Troll took a cautious step closer to Vriska. And then another. And then...

Vriska delivered the meanest, most vicious, most accurate kick of her life. Her foot struck her assailant directly in the crotch and he shouted in pain, reflexively jumping nearly a foot into the air. She barked out a triumphant laugh around her gag, but the Orange Troll wasn't nearly as hurt as she had anticipated.

"I'm wearing an athletic cup, you dumb bitch. That hurt... but not that much. Not nearly as much as I'm about to hurt you."

The Troll delivered a vicious knee to Vriska's face, and her nose spattered blue. The force of the blow drove her fangs down into her lower lip, and blood ran down her chin. The Orange Troll stood over her with a vicious snarl, now standing too close for her to use her feet against him. Still, Vriska managed spit out a laugh. She'd been hit in the face before and she had bled more than this in several fights.

"Still think it's funny, do you? Well this should take the laughs right out of you." And then the Troll raised his leg and stomped downward, hard, directly onto Vriska's unguarded abdomen.

That one HURT. Vriska had taken some hits to the gut but never from such a vulnerable position, never with such violent force. Everything in her chest turned to fire and the wind was knocked out of her. Her stomach felt like she'd swallowed a pile of glass and she wanted to throw up, but moving any muscle in her torso sent a jolt of pain through her spine. She tasted bile. Laughter was impossible. It hurt to even try to breathe.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," said the Orange Troll. Vriska was paralyzed again, this time not by psychic power, but by her own body trying to avoid more pain. All she could do was focus on breathing and trying not to pass out, and it didn't help that her mouth was full of blood, underwear, and cum. She was only dimly aware as the Orange Troll bent over her and unzipped her jeans, pulling them down around her ankles. He didn't even bother removing them entirely; they'd keep her from using her legs. For some unknown reason he left her panties on.

"Found it," said the Yellow Troll, emerging from her closet. Vriska managed to deliver a glare in his direction, despite her pain. He was holding small box which Vriska knew contained several sex toys and a bottle of lube. She assumed they knew about it from watching her on her webcam. She felt violated all over again. He came over to the girl, carefully staying outside of her kicking range.

"Follow my thought process," began the Yellowblood, still holding the box. "Hurting you is easy, right? We could just go nuts and beat the shit out of you until we're all too exhausted to hit you anymore. And I don't think you would care one bit."

Well, actually, Vriska would care a lot about that. She had been in a lot of fights in her time, but usually she was the one delivering the beating. Not that she was about to argue with him.

"So let's mix it up," he continued, opening the box. "We're going to be here a while anyway. We already gave you some pain. So how about some pleasure?" He produced a toy from inside the box, holding it like a deadly weapon. It was a battery-powered rod with a vibrating rubberized head. He switched it on, and it made a resolute buzz.

The Orangeblood grabbed hold of Vriska's ankles as the Yellow Troll bent over her and gently shoved the wand into her panties. The vibration up against her vulva immediately sent a jolt of pleasure through her and to her shame she was wet almost immediately. He left the wand where it was, the elastic of her panties holding it in the perfect spot. As the Yellowblood stood, he removed Vriska's glasses again and returned the world to a hazy blur. She could vaguely see the two Trolls standing above her for a moment, admiring their perverse handiwork. It wasn't long before her crotch was as much of a mess as her face.

Finally they turned to leave, the Yellowblood saying to the Red, "We're gonna go load up on money, and see if she has anything else cool stashed. Want us to keep an eye out for anything in particular?"

"No," responded the Red flatly. And then Vriska and the Redblood were left alone together, with only the buzz of the toy and the tak-tak-taking of the keyboard to keep them company.

Time stretched as Vriska found nothing to focus on but the intruder in her underwear. Her face was wet with blood and her arms and shoulders ached from their restraints. Her abdomen was still sore and it was a pain to breathe, both literally and figuratively. After a while she decided, fuck it, may as well try and get lost in it so this would all be over sooner. She focused on her lower belly and the pleasant vibration. Her breathing quickened, and she felt orgasm approaching. She was already close...

"We can't have that," said the Redblood suddenly. He spun the chair to face her. "I'm okay with the 'pleasure-mixed-with-pain' thing but if you actually get off to this then I'll kill you."

Vriska felt his psychic hold take effect as her body stopped responding to her again. He walked over to the helpless girl and roughly yanked the toy out of her panties. Despite it having left, she still felt its presence, a dull pressure like a coiled spring, trying to get loose but not quite able to.

He switched off the toy.

She still felt it.

"Right now I'm telling your nervous system to keep doing what it's doing. Keep the blood flowing to the part of your thinkpan that says, 'oh fuck that feels good.' But you're not getting any further than this tonight."

Vriska's heart sunk. That sounded like a load of bullshit, and yet the aching pleasure she felt and the cerulean fluid leaking from her pussy said otherwise.

The Redblood regarded her with a grimace. "I'm keeping you like this, right at this point, about to cum, but never getting any closer. I can keep you like this for a long time, even while the other guys are... doing stuff to you. And there's nothing you can do about it."

This was a new type of fucked up, and it definitely wasn't part of the usual cliché. The Redblood stood over her, glaring at the horny, bloody girl, as if waiting for a response that she was unable to deliver. And then as if on cue, the other two Trolls walked in on the scene.

"What are you-?" began the Yellowblood.

"Do what you're gonna do," replied the Red. "I'm holding her."

The Orange Troll shrugged and produced a coin from his inventory (which was probably Vriska's money, but she didn't care at this point) and flipped it into the air. Vriska couldn't see what side it landed on, but apparently the Yellow Troll won.

"For the record," said the Yellow as he unbuckled his pants, "I'd normally never do this." Suddenly Vriska's vision returned as he returned her glasses. She couldn't look up to meet his gaze, but he kept talking regardless.

"This isn't about me," he said. "This is about breaking you, you bitch. I want you to be able to see this."

He stepped away and then dragged over a large mirror he'd found somewhere in Vriska's hive. He set it on its side, next to her, then roughly turned her head to face it. She looked at herself, flushed and bloodied and injured and restrained, partly naked, all in all looking more like a piece of meat than the dignified, cunning, deadly Troll she was.

"We talked a lot about what we were going to do to you if this worked. Someone said we should skullfuck you, and I mean literally fuck you right in your evil god damn eye socket. But we decided, no, you have to see this."

He had pulled his manhood free and stood fully erect, at Vriska's eye level. With her gaze still pointed at the mirror, she watched as he pulled down her panties to join her jeans at her ankles. The Yellowblood roughly pulled up her shirt and bra, exposing her modest tits. She saw that her lower belly had already discolored with an enormous bruise.

He lined himself up with her pussy, which was positively drooling from stimulation. She watched as he eased himself in, gently at first with a perverse kind of tenderness, but she was so wet already and her body so aching with desire, her crotch practically pulled him in on its own. He gritted his teeth and let out a satisfied hiss as he was accepted into her, while Vriska's mind ran a thousand miles a minute. She'd never gone all the way with a guy before, only fooling around with Eridan a few times plus that one time with Terezi. She never imagined it would be anything like this, her body restrained and wounded, stuck nine tenths of the way to orgasm, with a total stranger making her into a living breathing sex toy.

Vriska was forced to watch as the Yellowblood grabbed hold of her hips and began to truly, properly FUCK her. He grunted with every thrust, hilting himself deep into her as her burning pussy welcomed his violation. Vriska was limp, her body only moving from the force of the Troll raping her, her eyes unable to tear away from her own reflection. As her physical form welcomed its abuse, Vriska's mind wandered to her tormentors' motivation. They weren't here just to kill her, they wanted to break and destroy her. She was losing everything tonight, first her dignity and her reputation, then her money and her stuff, now her virginity... what else? At what point would they be done with her?

The yellow Troll ripped the tape off of Vriska's mouth and pulled the gag free, turning her head away from the mirror. He tilted her head upward and kissed her, deeply, passionately, in a way not quite Red or Black, but something in between. Vriska was horrified, revolted, but couldn't retch no matter how badly she wanted to. That was something else they'd taken from her. In spite of this, her body continued to pleasure the rod that rammed into her, and she was as wet and hot and horny as she'd ever been. Never in her life had Vriska wanted so badly to SCREAM!

With an almighty groan the Yellow Troll unhilted himself, grabbed Vriska's horns, and forced himself down her mouth. He began to facefuck her, and the poor girl's gag reflex was as dead and unresponsive as the rest of her body. Her nose smashed into his crotch repeatedly, reminding her of her previous injuries with a jolt of pain. He forced the head of his cock down past her throat, choking her completely. Finally he began to erupt, a stream of cum firing down into her stomach.

But her crotch was still on fire, her pussy throbbing and overstimulated and everything dripping and wet, and now on top of everything else she couldn't breathe. The sensory overload made everything hazy and even if the Red Troll hadn't been in control of her body, she doubted it would have responded anyway. Her vision went grey around the edges as the cock bobbed violently in and out of her gullet, spurting a few more shots of cum into the back of her throat. She tasted him now, bitter and salty, and as her vision went dark she wondered if it would be the last thing she would ever taste.

Vriska jerked suddenly, coming to after blacking out. She was still restrained, still bloody and stained with cum. But her body was under her own control again and she made the mistake of looking sideways into the mirror. Yellow cum stained her lips, mingling with the blue blood and red cum from earlier. She didn't recognize the face in the mirror as she coughed futilely a few times, trying to clear the taste of cum out of her throat.

The three intruders were standing a ways from her, having a whispered conversation. She could only have been out for a minute or two. She noticed that the horrible, unwelcomed pleasure the Redblood had forced upon her had finally faded away. But she was still horny, her pussy having responded to its previous partner in spite of the hijacking her body had been subjected to.

After a moment the Orange Troll turned to her. His pants were open and the largest cock Vriska had ever seen was pointing straight at her. She balked, speechless.

"All better?" asked the Orange Troll. "No use trying to break you when you're passed out. Now brace yourself for the biggest dick on Alternia."

Distantly, Vriska knew she should make fun of him for that line. But she didn't have the energy now, and no comeback came to her. Not even a shitty one.

Again her body went unresponsive as the Redblood took control. The Yellow Troll produced a knife and – finally – cut her free from her restraints. The Orange Troll pulled her forward, laying her down on the floor but with her head propped up against the side of the recuperacoon. He removed her jeans and underwear and spread her legs wide. Her position forced her to look down her abdomen to see the dick that was lining up to penetrate her- and it literally had to be a fucking joke. A sick, cosmic joke with no punchline and an audience of one.

Maybe it was the angle playing tricks on her, but the Orange Troll's cock had to be as big around as her forearm, and at least as long. Vriska had no real experience here, but those proportions had to be impossible. How did he even have enough blood to make that thing stand up?! This was the one part of the whole scenario that was going exactly like the cliché, and this was the one part that shouldn't be!

The Troll pressed his impossible cockhead up against her, smearing her abundant cerulean juices. Her pussy felt hot again as he massaged up against her, which turned to horrible pressure as he pushed the head partway into her. He grunted, pushed again, and her pussy begrudgingly opened to accept him. This time, it hurt. Without her traitorous nervous system being hijacked, Vriska's body protested the intruder as he forced her to open wider.

Vriska realized with dread that if his girth would fit at all, then surely he'd try to cram that whole thing into her pussy. What would happen if he got all the way in? He was enormous and she was small, a young troll with a slender build being made into a cocksleeve for a monster of a dick. Even if he didn't tear her pussy in half, he'd break her pelvis just trying to find enough extra room to fit insider of her.

Any residual pleasure faded away as he thrust inch after inch into her. She was soaking wet, but her pussy would only stretch so far before it began to protest, and she wondered how much of her wetness was blood. She couldn't move to resist him, couldn't tear her gaze away, forced to stare as inches of meat slid deeper and deeper into her. Finally he came to a rest, satisfied with how far he had pried her open.

"Do it," said the Yellow Troll, and the Red one nodded.

Suddenly Vriska's vision eightfold turned on, and she saw her own insides, an impossible x-ray view of her abused pussy stretched tight around the intruder. She screamed internally as he pulled back and began to fuck her. She saw her folds twitch and slide around the intruder, beating in pace with her racing heart. The Troll let out an animalistic groan as he somehow went deeper, Vriska's cerulean fluid still helping everything go smoothly. She watched in horrified revulsion as her body transformed itself, shaping and stretching her most precious regions to appease this violent twitching behemoth.

Every muscle in her core bore down on the Orangeblood's cock, not to force him out, but to coax him into release. He managed some more inches further until he stopped against Vriska's cervix, the vestigial organ dipping down as if planting a kiss on his cockhead. Mercifully the Troll stopped for a moment, some instinct telling him to go no further. Then Vriska watched as he pulled out a little, just enough to get a running start, before slamming into her again. Vriska's pussy contorted as the rod penetrated her belly, and she swore she could see the outline of her abdomen bulge. He pushed further again and mashed against Vriska's womb, something that hadn't mattered anatomically since the dawn of the Mother Grub. Pain arced through Vriska's entire body; she wasn't supposed to be used this way, but of the grunting Troll on top of her didn't care.

With a desperate thrust the Orangeblood pushed his way inside, bottoming out in the helpless girl, the entirety of his manhood finally surrounded in welcoming cerulean. Vriska could see every horrific, triumphant inch of it. She was fully penetrated, seemingly half her torso occupied by the intruder, every inch of her cerulean pussy stretched taught, too wide, no room for anything to move. He grabbed her tits as he began to rut, with Vriska's pussy unable to give way, but the head of his cock moving back and forth in her violated depths.

No part of her would loosen, she was stretched too far already. But still he abused her, blind to the nightmare that she was forced to watch, her body contorting internally with a sensation like being sawn in half. He was close to climax, she knew, and all she could hope for was that he would start cumming before he ruined any more of her insides.

With an undignified grunt the Orange Troll fell on top of the helpless Vriska and he began to spew a torrential rain of cum. With her vision eightfold Vriska saw her womb turn orange almost instantly, her ruined womanhood unable to accept the potent seed but bathing in it regardless. The massive intruder fired off like a gun, both of their bodies recoiling with each shot. Cum squirted out of her pussy, cerulean liquid along with it. Her pussy clamped down pathetically with what little strength it had left. Her insides were stained orange as they dutifully wept cerulean, as if trying desperately to prolong the violation as he fired off the occasional aftershot. Finally he went still as his orgasm subsided. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the mammoth a cock slid free of the ruined girl. Then, mercifully, her vision eightfold was switched off. All she could see now was her gaping pussy and the slurry leaking out of it.

As the Orangeblood stood and composed himself, the Redblood released his hold on Vriska, and with her body free to do what it wanted again, her legs fell to the side, shaking. She stared into empty space, trying not to think about what she'd just seen, and considered rolling into the fetal position. She wondered idly if she should attack the intruders, but right now she wasn't sure if she could even walk, much less fight.

Finally the Yellow Troll asked, "So are we done here?"

"I say we kill the bitch," replied the Orange, his pants back on. He looked to the Redblood for approval, but the Red shook his head.

"Imagine the story. Vriska Serket suffers a retributive attack by survivors of those who wronged her. She dies in the attack. It's too... poetic. Too perfect."

"What're we gonna do then?" asked the Yellowblood. "Just go home and leave her here? She'll come after us. Not all of us have mind control powers to fend her off."

Slowly, painfully, Vriska got to her feet. Her legs were sore, her hips felt like they were bent out of shape, and every part of her torso ached somewhere. She was mostly naked, her hair and body matted with three different colors, but she managed to stand in spite of her trembling legs. The other three Trolls simply stared at her, unafraid, regarding her with the same kind of mild caution of a sober partygoer watching to see if a drunk friend might hurt himself.

"You're wimps," she croaked. "And you bet your ass I'll come after you. I already killed all the Red one's friends, without even trying! Just imagine what I'll do once I'm really motivated! Nobody fucks with Vriska Serket and lives to tell the tale!"

"Bitch," said the Orange Troll, "You didn't get fucked with. You got fucked up."

"Or just fucked," said the Yellow. "Fucked, full stop. That's what you got."

"You think I need my dice to beat you?" continued Vriska, pointing emphatically and pretending that it didn't hurt to move. "You only got this far because of your friend's mind control. And even then, you needed every advantage you could get to beat me. You stalked me, got the drop on me, outnumbered me, and even that wouldn't have been enough if it weren't for your friend's psychic powers. You got lucky. Full fucking stop!"

The words sounded hollow to her. It was impossible to make any kind of threat with her jeans on the floor and her tits still exposed. Her vague threat of retribution lingered in the air, empty.

"You're writing checks your ass can't cash," said the Yellowblood. "Do we need to stick someone's cock up there too? Or do you want to end the day with one virgin hole left?"

Vriska opened her mouth to respond but her jaw slammed shut on its own. The Redblood had taken control again.

"Here's the thing, Vriska," he said, approaching the girl and stopping with their faces mere inches apart. "I can do a lot worse than kill you. I have a big imagination, and I still hate you. I could make you throw yourself down the stairs until there's not enough left in one piece to climb back up. I could make you do a sexy little striptease and send it to every Troll on the planet. I could just feed you to your spider. I could even make you kill her. All kinds of shit."

There was murder in his eyes as he said this. After all Vriska had done to him in the past, the restraint it must be taking for this Troll to not kill her was more than she was capable of. He released his hold on her and he was standing so close, Vriska could probably wring his neck before his friends could do anything. Her arms were sore, but they were in better shape than the rest of her body and she would only need one good hand to do it.

"Come on," he said. "Keep talking. Pick another fight. We both know you want to."

He was taunting her now, daring Vriska to escalate things. He was daring her to go on, hoping she'd give him an excuse to continue the abuse. She was free now, for the moment. She could...

"I'm waiting," he said.

What could she do? She had a broken hand, no weapons in the room, and she was pretty sure that if she tried to run or jump she'd just fall over. The Redblood's mind control was stronger than hers, quicker to use and impossible to overcome. She would never beat him in a fight, even if she wasn't as fucked up as she was right now. All at once the fight went out of her, and with a dramatic exhale of breath, she sat down with her elbows on her knees, hanging her head.

"That's what I thought," said the Redblood. "That's what I came here for."

"So... are we done here?" asked the Yellowblood again.

"One last thing," said the Red, looking down at the defeated girl. "If I ever see you within a hundred miles of me, or anybody else I know, I'll be back for you. And next time I'll bring enough Trolls to fuck you into mincemeat. Got it?"

Vriska said nothing. She was silent as the three Trolls left her respiteblock. She heard her front door open and then shut behind them.

There were blue streaks running down her face. Was she crying? No, she was Vriska Serket, and crying was for wimps and losers. It had to be blood, from before. Yeah.

* * *

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] \--

GC: SO WH4T TH3 H3LL H4PP3N3D W1TH VR1SK4 >:/  
CT: D --> E%plain your question  
GC: TH4T M3SS4G3 SH3 S3NT 3V3RYON3  
GC: 1T W4S K1ND OF  
GC: MOR3 4SSHOL31SH TH4N USU4L  
CT: D --> I don't know what could be considered e%ceptionally rude, coming from her  
CT: D --> Normally I try to ignore her  
CT: D --> I was probably away from the computer when she sent whatever message you're talking about  
GC: WH4T  
GC: CH3CK YOUR OFFL1N3 M3SS4G3S DUMMY  
GC: TH1S 1S 1MPORT4NT  
CT: D --> That is  
CT: D --> Okay fine I'll 100k into it  
CT: D --> Hmm  
CT: D --> She seems to be being her usual self in this message  
GC: 1'M SORRY BUT NO  
GC: VR1SK4 CR4V3S 4TT3NT1ON TOO MUCH TO "N3V3R W4NT TO S33 OR H34R FROM 4NY OF US 4G41N"  
CT: D --> I'm not sure what we can do about this  
CT: D --> Or why I should care  
GC: LOOK C4N YOU JUST GO 4ND T4LK TO H3R OR SOM3TH1NG  
CT: D --> I have no interest in going over to the hive of one lower than me  
CT: D --> Especially not one who e%presses herself in such a violent and undignified manner  
GC: UGH  
GC: 3QU1US 4LL 1M 4SK1NG YOU TO DO 1S M4K3 SUR3 YOUR N31GHBOR 1S NOT D34D OR 1NS4N3 OR K1DN4PPD OR SOMTH1NG  
GC: 1 WOULD TH1NK TH4T WOULD B3 4 M4TT3R OF COMMON COURT3SY  
CT: D --> Okay fine I will go check  
CT: D --> But not because you asked me to  
CT: D --> Only because it the neighborly thing to do

centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

GC: ..."N31GH"-BORLY  
GC: GODD4MM1T 3QU1US

centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

CT: D --> She will be fine  
GC: >:?  
CT: D --> There was an altercation with some pranksters that got a little out of hand  
CT: D --> They were responsible for the f001ish goodbye message  
CT: D --> But they are gone now and she says she will be fine  
GC: "W1LL B3?"  
CT: D --> Yes  
CT: D --> Those were her e%act words  
CT: D --> I believe at the moment she is not 100% fine based on  
CT: D --> Um  
CT: D --> Based on the mess  
CT: D --> But she says she is going to be fine  
GC: 4LLR1GHT W3LL  
GC: TH4NK YOU FOR CH3CK1NG 1 GU3SS  
GC: W41T WH4T K1ND OF M3SS  
CT: D --> That's  
CT: D --> It would be inappropiate of me to go into 100d detail  
CT: D --> I need a towel

centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

GC: WH4T TH3 FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting for so long for someone to write a fic like this, finally I decided to just write it myself. Many thanks to the anons on /aco/ for providing feedback! Thank you to the anon who came up with the line, "Do you always jack off to your own babbling?" Thanks to a friend of mine for trying to help with the title - you know who you are. I don't love the title I settled on but it was the least shitty one I could come up with. Naming things is hard.


End file.
